The purpose of this project is to examine the relationships between discriminative/associative processing in early infancy and intellective functioning in the elementary school period. In an initial investigation, comparisons will be made of the cognitive performance of 4 to 6 year-olds who represent behavior extremes on habituation and learning procedures previously administered to these same samples at 3 to 5 months of age.